


Do I Wanna Know

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Garcia [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day 6 Kinktober, Day 6 Kinktober 2020, Day 6 Restraints, Day Six Kinktober, Day Six Kinktober 2020, Day Six Restraints, Domme Penelope Garcia, F/M, Fellatio, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober Day Six, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, One Shot, Oral Sex, Restraints, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Do I Wanna Know (Arctic Monkeys), Sub Aaron Hotchner, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, kinktober day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: After reminiscing about their first meeting, Hotch and Garcia decide to hook up.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Aaron Hotchner
Series: Hotch x Garcia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Do I Wanna Know

_"It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of tryin' to kiss you._

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do,_

_But we could be together if you wanted to."_

\- "Do I Wanna Know," _Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

Another late night at the office after a drawn-out case, and Garcia found herself to be one of the last ones to leave. This case had been a rough one, so no one really felt like celebrating or going out afterwards. Morgan's shoulder and ribs were sore from where he tackled the unsub down a staircase and miraculously managed not to break anything besides the railing. So, he went home, and so did Reid, babbling excited about this new – and by new, he meant new to him but probably a century old – Russian text he wanted to decipher. Emily snuck out without a word, Rossi had his jacket thrown over his shoulder and crowed about a hot date as he strutted out, and JJ rushed away to spend time with her family.

That just left Garcia, who needed to finish cataloguing the video evidence of the unsub since she didn't ever want to look at them again after the weekend. Well, Garcia and Hotch, who just mumbled about how Jack was already asleep at Jessica's and it was too late to try and go get him now. While Garcia was hunkered down in her bat-cave, Hotch was in his office drowning in paperwork.

The whole time she worked, she couldn't help but think about him, how lonely he was, and it made her sad. He'd been single for a while now, but before that he was married for almost fifteen years. Garcia couldn't imagine how big of a change that was for him. She herself was a romantic at heart, and it was one of the things about her parents' death that she was always weirdly grateful for, that one of them didn't have to go on without the other. So, when Garcia finished up her work for the night, she made sure to collect Hotch from his office. He deserved some rest. After all, you can't be lonely when you're asleep. Garcia knew that firsthand.

Just as she suspected, Hotch was still here burning the midnight oil. His light was the only one on, a yellow glow that drew Garcia in like a moth to flame. With her purse slung over one elbow and her jacket on the other, Garcia rapped her knuckles on his office door playfully and pushed inside without waiting for an answer. "I'm heading out, sir. You should, too."

Slowly, Hotch lifted his head from his paperwork. His normally flinty brown eyes had been squinting at the print, but when they landed on her, they soften infinitesimally. Garcia may not be a profiler, but she picked up on a few things and had experience with Hotch's mannerisms. She guessed that he needed glasses, probably for reading, but he refused to get any. Silly man. "I'll be fine here, Garcia. You should go home and get some rest. You deserve your weekend break." He dropped his eyes back the paperwork in dismissal, but Garcia wasn't going to leave so easily.

"Oh, well," Garcia flushed, though she wasn't sure why. "Thank you, sir, but you worked pretty hard on this case, too. I'm pretty sure even Boss Men need their sleep." She glanced out at the darkened bullpen, and her mind immediately dredged up the unsub's videos. Pressing her lips together, Garcia tried to sway Hotch another way. "Um, I was also hoping that I could get an escort to my Ester? If that's okay."

Hotch looked up at that, and it only took a moment before he was pushing himself away from his desk in acquisition. "It's no trouble at all, Garcia." He grabbed his things, his own suit jacket thrown over his forearm casually. With a small wave of his hand where Garcia noticed his very thick, long fingers, Hotch gestured for her to go first. "After you."

They trooped to the elevator in silence, Hotch a comforting presence at Garcia's back as he trailed just a step or two behind. When they reached the elevator, they had to wait for it to get to their floor, so they stood side by side to wait. Garcia's chin didn't even reach Hotch's shoulder, she noticed.

The elevator dinged softly, though the sound was loud in their quiet corner of the building. Again, Hotch gestured for her to enter first before he followed her inside. Garcia watched Hotch press the button, again noticing the size and thickness of his fingers. She tried to imagine them on her keyboard, a familiar backdrop, and she was sure that he'd made it look so tiny. If he held one of her hands in his, he'd still be so gentle, though.

With a mind of its own, Garcia's mouth started talking. "Do you ever think about how we met?"

Hotch turned his head towards her. He didn't ask her to repeat the question having heard her clearly, and he took her question in stride, a furrow in his brow as he considered how to respond. "Sometimes," Hotch admitted in a soft voice. "You've come a long way from being the Black Queen that you were."

Garcia wished he wasn't looking at her, wished that he wouldn't profile her. He probably knew what her blush meant – visible even under her heavy makeup – before she did. "I just, I just think about the circumstances of it, that's all. You were a lot different then."

For a moment, Hotch looked a little sad and wistful. "I was nicer, you mean."

"No." Garcia shook her head and stepped into Hotch's space, her hand falling on his arm and squeezing it. Under the layer of his shirt sleeve, he was surprisingly firm. "No, I mean, you were more by the book. I know you don't smile as much as you used to, but there's a reason for that." She attempted to lighten the mood. "Morgan was different, too. He had hair then."

At that Hotch did crack a smile, though it was very tiny compared to the one Garcia was giving him in return. "Yes, you liked Morgan from the start," Hotch said, turning his face slightly away.

Garcia was a little surprised by that comment. "More like I was attracted to him right away, but don't get your feelings hurt over that." She squeezed his arm again, the gesture playful this time. "I think you were pretty smoking hot, too, Boss Man."

This time when Hotch turned to look at her, his neck jerked so fast she thought he might get whiplash. "You said 'think,'" he pointed out to her, "Not 'thought.' Present tense."

Flustered, Garcia dropped her hand and took a step back from him. "I guess I did say that, didn't I? I'm sorry, sir. I know you like to keep it professional," she started to apologize and excuse, but Hotch cut her off sharply.

"Penelope."

At the use of her given name, she looked up as wide-eyed as a doe. "Sir?"

Hotch had turned his full body towards her now, and while he still looked stern with his eyebrows pulled low over his eyes, there was something in those eyes that Garcia hadn't really seen before. Or at least, had never allowed herself to see. Garcia started to sweat and she was acutely aware that her breathing was coming in way too fast to be normal and she wished he would just say something –

He kissed her instead. And Hotch's lips were so, so soft against hers, and Garcia was so surprised that she just opened up for him. As soon as he tasted her, Hotch released a small groan and brought his free arm around her waist until he tugged her flush against his body. Her hands fell on his chest and tightened her fingers into the fabric of his white shirt. He had to bend slightly to kiss her, and if it weren't for her heels, she was sure he could have bent her over his arm.

It was the soft ding of the elevator that had them both pulling apart. The doors swished open, and suddenly Garcia found that the elevator was way too small for the both of them. She was outside in the parking lot before she could even blink and know she was there. But Hotch had chased her. "Garcia, wait."

"Don't!" Garcia spun around on her heel and waved her hands in the air. If she had focused, she would have noticed that her fingers were trembling. "Don't you call me 'Garcia' after what we were doing, that's just, that's just too _weird_!" She whined, but she managed to resist the urge to stamp her foot.

"Penelope." Hotch took one of her hands in his own, and at his touch, she calmed down. His grip was as soft as she thought it was, and his hand did make hers look so small and delicate. Then he did that little thumb rubbing thing and she could've melted right then into the asphalt. "I…apologize for…doing that without permission."

"Don't apologize either!" Garcia bounced a little with excitement. Even with her other arm laden down with her heavy purse and her jacket she managed to reach up and snatch his tie in her hand to pull him down to her level. There she caught his mouth in another kiss, this one searing with passion. This time it was her tongue slipping between his lips to taste him, but again Hotch groaned, and he cupped his other hand over her cheek. Garcia noticed that his hand was trembling. When she pulled away and released his tie so he could straighten up again, she explained with a pant, "I…I want this very much, sir. I mean, Aaron." She smiled and repeated, "Aaron."

Hotch's eyes were so soft as he stared at her. "I've wanted to do that for some time." The tips of his ears went red as he bashfully admitted, "Longer than I should have."

Garcia was practically glowing at his admission. "Oh, well we don't have to stop, um." She flapped her hand excitedly. "Come home with me. Er, uh, follow me home. Please?"

"Penelope, are you sure?"

"Do you remember when we met?" Garcia scrunched her nose at him. "I am very sure. I know you. You know me. I know what I'm getting into and I don't want just let it go. No regrets."

He started to flush at her words. "I don't want any regrets either…lead the way, Penelope."

* * *

Even though they had to drive separately, Garcia found that even in her own car her excitement hadn't abated. There were no swirling thoughts of anxiety because this wasn't a random man at the coffee shop or a stranger, this was Hotch. She didn't see any point in wondering about how they'd be at work because she knew that she could be herself and he'd still be himself and that was all that she wanted. The only real difference would be is that neither one of them would be lonely anymore.

Once they reached her apartment, Hotch had kept his distance behind her, but as soon as the door was unlocked and they were inside, all pretenses dropped. Both her purse and jacket and his briefcase and jacket were tossed aside as they both collided into each other again like magnets. Hotch was familiar with her apartment having visited her before, but Garcia didn't want to think about that. She wanted happier memories of Hotch here with her.

Hotch seemed to be thinking the same thing as he gathered Garcia close to him again and then was suddenly lifted her up, one arm braced under her rear. She squealed in surprise and protest, but Hotch's mouth swallowed the noise with a distracting kiss and he walked them to her bed and gently tossed her down. Garcia landed with a small gasp and a bounce, and then she was sitting stock still as she watched Hotch start to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt.

Not one to be so passive for long, she quickly crawled toward the end of her bed to help him undress. Her hands found his belt where his badge, gun, and handcuffs were. She carefully set them aside, but then found herself lingering on the last item in particular. Garcia took the cuffs from the belt and held them up. Hotch raised an eyebrow in question. She told him, "The first time we met I was in cuffs."

"Are you hoping to recreate that, Penelope?" He asked as he pushed his slacks down his thighs and let them drop to the floor.

She pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head. "No, not exactly. I was thinking, maybe this time it could be you."

Garcia meant it as a joke at first. But then she saw that darkened look in Hotch's eyes and how a shudder racked up his spine at just the thought of it, and she knew she had her answer. "Gimme your hands."

Hotch held out his arms, wrists together and palms up. He had managed to strip himself down to just his boxers at this point. Standing completely still, Hotch let her put the cuffs around his wrists. "Not too, tight," he told her, having more experience with using them than she did.

When they were secured in place, Garcia stopped to examine her handiwork. "How do they feel, sugar?"

Outwardly, Hotch showed no response at the nickname since it was typical Garcia behavior, but inwardly, he felt a tightness in his chest. Hotch experimentally flexed and shook out his fingers. "Fine for now, but for the longer they are on…"

"Got it. Time is of the essence here." Garcia sat back on her heels on the bed and tilted her head to one side, considering the situation. The longer she was silent, her eyes looking over his near-naked the body, the more nervous Hotch began to get.

"Did you…did you have a plan for once the cuffs were on?"

"Hm?" Garcia finally dragged her eyes up his body to meet his gaze again. "Oh, I have several thoughts about all of this," she gestured to his body in a circular motion, palm out, fingers spread wide, "Sugar, it's just a matter of where to start." She tapped one of her long, painted nails to the side of her chin in thought. "I think the first thing I want to do is blow you. Come here." She jabbed her finger down.

This time when Hotch shivered, Garcia watched the muscles of his abdomen flex with the motion. Hotch closed the gap between them until he was kneeling on the edge of the bed. Garcia hooked one finger around the chain of his handcuffs and tugged, leading Hotch further up the bed until he was sitting against her stack of pillows. With some careful maneuvering, Garcia took his handcuffs over the top of one of the posts on the headboard, causing Hotch to hold his arms awkwardly over his head and to one side. "I'm not allowed to touch?"

"Nope." Garcia tapped her nail to the tip of his nose before she crowding her mouth closer and whispered into his skin, "But don't worry, sugar. You can taste me after I taste you." She kissed him again, soft and sweet this time before she crawled back to settle between his spread thighs.

His boxers were tented already in anticipation, and Garcia licked her lips at the sight. She touched his chest first, easing him into the process. Her hands dragged down his torso, her fingernails leaving trails of fire over Hotch's skin in their wake on the journey. Once her hands reached the waistband of his boxers, she started to tug them down and Hotch had to lift himself up to assist her. Once they were pulled passed his erection, Hotch's cock flopped up against his tummy. He hissed at the cool air of the apartment on his bare cock, and Garcia just gasped again at the sight.

After that she hurriedly pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside where they landed on her bedside table lamp to be discovered later. Smoothing her hands up his thighs, they rushed towards the prize. At the first touch of her fingers around his cock, Hotch groaned again, the sound low in his chest. "I always knew you were big, but this is just…too much for one man." Balancing on her knees and elbows, Garcia leaned down for a closer look. "You should have shared this with me sooner, sugar."

Above her, Hotch remained quiet, not that Garcia minded. She figured he would be a tough nut to crack, but she'd have him talking in no time at all. He was definitely on the longer rather than the thicker side since her fingers managed to meet around his cock. What Garcia then found was that even with one hand on top of the other the head of his cock was still left uncovered. It was a deep red and weeping already. Garcia barely even breathed over it before she was flicking her tongue out for the first taste.

"You don't taste very sweet at all, sugar," she teased. "But I could definitely get used to this." That was all the warning she gave before Garcia was latching her lips around his cock, sucking greedily. Hotch jerked in surprised all the same, despite knowing what was coming.

The handcuffs rattled against the post of the headboard. As Garcia sucked and drooled all over his cock, Hotch started to pant, chest rising and falling rapidly. Even though his legs were free to move, he tried not to move much, though some of the jerks of his hips happened anyway. The closer Hotch got to the edge, the louder he started to get, his pants giving away to breathy moans. Embarrassed at his noise, Hotch turned his face into his arm, biting at himself.

Garcia saw that and immediately spanked her hand over his inner thigh. Her mouth disconnected from his cock with a pop at the same time, so the noise of protest Hotch made could be contributed to either that or the spank. "No biting yourself. Stop that. If you do that again, I'll stop and just start taking care of myself and leave you to watch."

She then stretched out her neck and pressed a kiss to his tummy. It left no mark since her lipstick had been smeared off on his mouth and his cock long ago. "I want to hear you, Aaron. I like those noises you make. They're so pretty." Looking up at him from beneath her clumpy mascara framed eyelashes, Garcia kissed his tummy again, her mouth lower this time as it started drifting back towards his cock. "Tell me what you're thinking, sugar. Tell me what this feels like."

With that, her mouth sealed back over his cock again, her focus still at the sensitive head. And Hotch pressed his lips together before he hesitantly began to speak. "You feel fantastic," he brokenly confessed. "I love your mouth. I loved your mouth before you even kissed me, unf," he cut off in a groan but continued speaking before Garcia could reprimand him. "I was always afraid that you'd notice I stared at you, especially on the video coms, but you're just so b-beautiful, and smart, and funny, and so _sweet_ …"

Finally, he trailed off into louder moans as Garcia rewarded him for his honesty, trying to fit as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. Without her hands pinning his hips down, she would have gagged, but Garcia managed to keep control even if Hotch couldn't, in a strange reversal of their normal roles. When she felt him getting close, she pulled off and started to sit up.

"I want to ride you," she told him with a smile. She started to strip off her clothes, but lost patience halfway through as she settled with wearing her bra and just pulling the crotch of her lacy panties to the side. "Really wanna see how fast this Hotch-rocket goes."

"Too fast," Hotch lightly joked, a fine flush all the way down his chest and sweat gleaming on his brow that he tried to wipe away against him arm. "If you don't want me to finish before you get started, start slow, Penelope," he warned her.

For once she didn't have a snarky comeback on the tip of her tongue. Garcia clambered over his lap, reaching towards his face with grabby hands. He leaned his face into her palms in an attempt to meet her halfway for a kiss. She only let go of him so she could hold his cock in place and sink down. Hotch groaned into her mouth and leaned his head back against the headboard, eyes shut tight as if pain. Once she was fully seated, she flexed her inner muscles around him to accommodate to his size.

"Fuck, it'll be over before it's even started if you do that," Hotch hissed, voice tight.

Garcia couldn't even speak, concentrating on her breathing. He stretched her almost as much as her toys did and they usually took a lot of lube to prep for. In this case, Garcia was very wet.

Settling with her hands looped around his neck and fingers buried in the hair at the nape of his neck, Garcia took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

Hotch gave a jerky nod. "Fuck, please."

"Your wish is my command," Garcia giggled and started to ride him. Her pace was slow at first, and without Hotch's hands free she was the one who had to maintain her own balance. He had also warned her to go slow, but she hadn't had any stimulation yet and she needed more if she was going to get to where he was. Reaching between her legs and inside her panties, she started circling her wet fingers over clit.

The change in her was almost volatile as her moans hit the highest note of the night. Hotch's eyes snapped open, in tune with her body, and he was enraptured by the sight of her. "You're so beautiful, Penelope," he murmured, and she opened her eyes to look at him writhing beneath her. That was enough, and she capitulated into her orgasm, which triggered his. He emptied himself inside her without any thought to tomorrow.

Their moans were a symphony together. With Hotch's hands still cuffed, he clawed at the air, reaching and reaching for something. Garcia seemed to sense it and brought her other hand up to grasp one of his. Their fingers twined together and stayed that way after both of their orgasms passed.

Despite doing all of the work, Garcia caught her breath first. "Oh, lemme get you out of those cuffs, now, sugar." She pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead as she pulled away. Her thighs clamped together to keep the mess from trickling down her thighs.

"Next time," Hotch began, watching her through half-lidded eyes, "I'm going to put you back in the cuffs and put your through rigorous questioning."

Garcia's laugh was breathless and beautiful. "I know my rights. That means I'm gonna get lots and lots of orgasms." She started searching through Hotch's clothes for the keys.

"Only if you're a good girl."

At that, Garcia just hummed. Hotch watched her, though from the angle he could only see her ass as she was bent nearly half off the bed. He shivered, a chill passing through his body and his cock feeling uncomfortably sticky now. His fingertips were already numb from the positioning of the handcuffs.

"Garcia?"

"Are you going to call me that when I'm in trouble, Aaron?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"…Maybe." Garcia peeped over her shoulder at him, and any other time the view would have been magnificent, but Hotch was a little too preoccupied to think so in that moment. "I can't find the keys."


End file.
